Lay Me Down Among the Fields Of Gold
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Kailey has found the love of her life in Jensen, and he has found the same in her. They find the beauty and depth of their love as they lay amoung the fields of golden grass and wild flowers...


In the tall, softly swaying grass, Jensen and Kailey lounge facing each other….Jensen's soft smile highlighting his sweet dimples,…the happy gleam of mischief glowed brightly in his emerald eyes….Kailey sighed contentedly…her head falling, her hair cascading in a curtain or sunny, golden-red hair in front her face…J leaned over to sweep her hair back behind her ear,…his thumb gently grazing her soft cheek…he brushed the back of his hand softly down her cheek….catching her chin in between his thumb and fingers,…lifting her face to gaze into her deep, sapphire eyes….there was a pause,…a moment of no words,…no need for them…the love in his eyes and her speaking volumes…he leaned in and captured her lips in a deep, long kiss,…he pulled back to look at her once again,…leaning back to his original position….

She sighed,…happy, contentedly in love deep down to her soul…. She eased herself up to a sitting position,…reaching behind her to grab the gift she had brought for him… it was in a large, long box, it's weight a bit of a struggle for her soft arms, but she didn't care….

"I got something for…." She said,…her soft voice the most beautiful thing to his ears….

"K,…you shouldn't have….I feel bad,…I didn't get you anything…." J said, his eyes a bit sad,…his smile a little bittersweet…

"I know J,…you like to be the one with the surprise gifts….but thins time, it's my turn…open it,….I hope you like it…." she said….lowering herself to lean her head on her hand…

Jensen took the large box for her,…his eyes glinting in the sunlight as he looked at her,…a deep smile graced his lips… "I'm sure I love it….you've never been wrong before….." He turned his eyes downward as he untied the ruby-colored ribbon on the top of the box…he set the box down on the ground, gingerly lifting the lid away…he peeled back the crisp white paper to reaveal a beautiful guitar….there was subtle images playing across the neck and body,…dark, exquisitely detailed wings, and dark blue scrolling tribal-like bands subtly curving up the neck and beneath the wings…all on a gleaming black surface…his breath caught in his throat….he turned it over….holding it as if it were more precious than gold…in subtle silver writing,…Kailey's handiwork,…was written "To the light of my life….I love you….Kailey…"

Tears gleamed in his eyes, one slid unnoticed by him down his cheek….he turned his liquid-filled eyes toward her…..overwhelmed by her,…her love….he leaned forward and caught her gracefully curving neck,…his fingers slipping into her soft, flowing hair….he kissed her deeply,…reluctantly, he pulled back just enough to place his forehead against hers….his eyes closed, his voice a whisper, when he spoke, he found it difficult to express what he felt,…he was so overwhelmed…."How'd I get so lucky….it's beautiful…..I've never had someone as amazing as you,…I….I can't even tell you…how much this means to me…how much you mean to me…..I love you…." He holds her close for a moment…a moment that seemed like a lifetime….he leaned back a little,…gazing softly in her eyes…she smiled….his heart melted…she reached up and tenderly wiped his lonely tear away…caressing his cheek…..she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him….softly,…gently brushing her lips against his….she pulled back, her hand lingering on his face….she let it slip to his chest slowly…letting it come to a rest just above his heart….

"You have my heart,…my soul,…all of me....you carry it hear,…where I always know it will be safe,…I love you Jensen….more than words can ever completely say….."

He found his heart swelled….his love filling it too capacity and beyond…

"Play for me….sing for me….I love when you sing to me….please?...." her voice was soft, the tone so quietly seductive and sweet,….she knew he could never resist her when she used that voice…..

His emerald eyes twinkled as he leaned back and began to tune the guitar…she sighed,…anticipating his beautiful voice….she leaned on her side, resting her forearm on the grassy plain….basking in the sunlight, a light breeze cooling the air….she let her head fall back a little….closing her eyes…..

He looked upon her,….while he tuned the guitar….her beauty far more than skin deep….he sighed deeply…content in the presence of a beautiful angel….at last done, he strummed the guitar….playing the song he knew she loved most….

"I can feel her heartbeat…from a thousand miles…and the heaven open…every time she smiles…." She opened her eyes and the warm smile,…so full of grace…they one that had caused him to fall for her in the first place,…appeared on her lips….his heart flutter a bit in his chest…..such a glorious sight to behold in her….he found it difficult to find the words….

"Keep going J…..please….I need to hear your voice….."

He started strumming again,…swallowing hard,…he continued…  
"I'm running to her,…that's where I belong….I'm running to her,…like a river's song…" her eyes drifted closed dreamily…..

"She gives me love,…love,…love,…crazy love…..she give me love, love,…love,…love,…crazy love…."

He couldn't go on….he needed to be next to her,…to feel her touch…he gently lay the guitar in the box and crept over to her….

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him…."You,…are supposed to be serenading me,…mister…." She said, playfully pouting and tapping her finger gently against his chest…..

He didn't answer, he simply leaned down to kiss her, slipping his hand behind her head,…weaving his fingers through her hair….he pulled her up,…closer to him,…kissing her deep,…with love and passion,….her arms reached to enfold him, pressing her body to him,…one hand gently placed on his back, the other circling his head,…her delicate fingers weaving through his soft, close-cropped hair…

The softness of her body,…the warmth of her touch sent a pleasurable shiver through him….prickling his skin….she sighed softly against him….her kisses ever deeper…..he reached up to slip the strap of her summer dress slowly down….caressing the tantalizingly soft, creamy skin along her shoulder and clavicle…he broke off from her kisses to kiss the delicate skin there,….his lips softly grazing her, causing her skin to prickle and a low, soft moan to be breathed out of her…his eyes crinkled in a secret smile…..his made his way to her ear lobe,…gently nibbling it and lightly kissing it, his touch maddening to her….he began to whisper in her ear, stroking her throat, her shoulder,…saying such sweet, beautiful things to her….she sighed heavily, her eyes closed tightly….her body shivering lightly at his touch…he lay her back on the soft grass,…unbuttoning the buttons on the top of her thin dress…it fell open slightly, revealing the creamy expanse of skin below…he pulled the cloth slowly, gently down,…lightly kissing each newly exposed piece of flesh inch by inch…..

Her skin was flushed with pleasure,…tingling under his gentle touch….she felt a shudder of pleasure roll through her…her back arching a little….she opened her pleasure-glazed eyes to look at him….his emerald eyes flashed with desire,….she helped him unbutton his shirt,…it fluttered open slightly in the light breeze…

She leaned up and slid her hands under the shirt,…pushing it back off his shoulders….her delicate fingers softly stroking the flesh it revealed…running over his muscular shoulder and back,…stroking over his chest…her fingertips lightly grazing his skin,…a low moan escaped from his lips…..she bent her head to lay kisses there,….the sensation like a trail of fire on his skin….she surprised him a little when she took his nipple in her mouth,…teasing it,…nibbling it gently for a moment before quickly moving to the other,…giving it the same treatment….his neck arched back as a deep shivering tingle shot through him….he took her head in his hands and pulled her to him kissing her passionately,….pulling her exposed flesh to his as he knelt there in the grass,…his hands grazed the soft, supple shape or her body,…caressing her,… stroking her tender skin… a low moan escaped her lips,…he stroked his hands down her hips…he slid her legs around him,…she locked them tight around his torso…she opened her eyes and looked into his….he knelt up for a moment,…one handedly undoing the button of his jeans,…the other was wrapped tight around her…he pushed the cloth down with his free hand,…alternating to the other side until he could slide them down enough….she waited patiently,…her body tingling all over in anticipation….he slid his hands under the thin fabric of her dress,…stroking her outer thighs briefly before moving up to stroke her hips….he caught the edge of the elastic at her waist and slowly pulled it down….he leaned in to kiss her, she kissed him back deeply,…he set her down for a moment to pull the little piece of cloth down her thighs, her calves,…to the ground she stepped out of them,…lowering herself to him,…he gently gapped the back of her thighs,…lifting her legs off the ground and wrapping them behind him….she kissed him passionately as he gently gripped the sides of her ribcage,…liftng her a little then lowering her gently onto himself….he moaned into her mouth quietly at the connection while he continued the kiss,…she broke the kiss to draw a deep, gasping as he entered her….he placed his hands on her hips, rocking her deeply to him,…she matched his movements,…her body fluttering close to the edge….she threw back her head in pleasure,…he nipped gently at her exposed throat…lightly kissing and gently nibbling his way down to her heaving breasts….he captured her delicate nipple in his lips,…humming softly over the tender flesh,…he teased it, nibbled it gently,…the pleasure was too much….she slipped over the edge, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her…her head rocked back,…her eyes snapped closed…a deep gasping moan rolling through her throat….she struggled to breath as each wave crashed over her….'Jensen…" she whispered breathily….she broke off as she felt herself buiiding up again….she was gasping,….her body shaking,…her entire body tingling….he moaned softly,…he kissed his way to the other breast to give it the same treatment,…she moaned into his ear, she took his lobe into her lips and teased it,…nibbling it….a panting moan sounded in his throat…he was close,…and so was she…..he kissed his way up to her waiting mouth…their kisses deep….desperate….their breath coming in deep, ragged gasps….their rythum slowed…each thrust deeper,…he felt her shudder, on the very edge of the precipice….one final thrust sent them both over the edge…they both gasped for air,…panting at the pleasure and the exertion….he lay her down on the grass and layed down beside her…she wrapped herself around him,…wanting to be as close as possible….he held her, he finger tips gently trailing up and down her body….she caressed his face,…leaned in to kiss him…both basking in the pleasure they had given each other….

"I love you…." He whispered,…gazing calmly in her eyes….

"I know,….I love you, too……" She whispered back,…kissing him deeply….she pulled back to rest her forehead against his, and eyes closed they lay there,…blissfully happy and contentedly in love…

"You know….you still owe that song….." she said, a mischievous gleam playing in her eyes as he opened his to look at her….a wide, warm smile gracing her lips….

He couldn't help but smile deeply at her,…his dimples showing deeply,…his emerald eyes flashing the same mischievous look back to her…. A warm chuckle sounded in his throat as he shook his head slightly…."I know…." he whispered….


End file.
